1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calculators and more particularly pertains to a new handkerchief dispensing apparatus for containing and dispensing handkerchiefs for a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of calculators is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,230 describes a system for executing and displaying math functions. Another type of calculators is U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,760 having a calculator assembly having a resilient clip for allowing the calculator to be clipped onto items. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,170 has a label comprising a display for displaying information that is applied to a garment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features for dispensing handkerchiefs.